Altura
by ShinIshida
Summary: Kano se da cuenta, (por culpa de las bromas de parte del Mekakushi-Dan) de lo bajo que es. Y a la vez envidia a Konoha por lo alto que este es. El albino nota esto cuando lo ve salir enojado de la base. Por la curiosidad lo sigue y entonces Kano trata de explicar la razón de su enojo…(KonoKano One-Shot)


**Altura**

Kano se da cuenta, (por culpa de las bromas de parte del Mekakushi-Dan) de lo bajo que es. Y a la vez envidia a Konoha por lo alto que este es. El albino nota esto cuando lo ve salir enojado de la base. Por la curiosidad lo sigue y entonces Kano trata de explicar la razón de su enojo…

OoO

—Kano-san~—Oigo que me llaman. Hoy es "día de la medición". Una festividad algo tonta que Marry inició solo para saber cuánto ha crecido. Como siempre, Momo-chan nos inculcó a todos en esta festividad. Y yo odio este día.

—Voy, voy!—Estaba acostado en el sofá, leyendo una revista sobre historias de terror. A mí y a Seto nos encantan este tipo de cosas. A Seto porque él es un "chico valiente" y a mí porque fácilmente puedo asustar a Kido.

Estaba algo fastidiado. Me asomé por el marco de la puerta. Y ahí estaba Momo con un grueso marcador negro. Señalándome la pared en la que todos habían marcado cuánto habían crecido este año. Todos habían crecido uno centímetros. Pero yo sabía muy bien que mi estatura no había cambiado. A pesar de estar a punto de cumplir diecisiete años.

—Necesito que le des la espalda a la pared. Y que te quites tus botas, Kano-san…—Ella me miró con una expresión molesta. Pero no me asustaba en absoluto. De todas maneras, no puedo asustarme de la chica con la que salgo, verdad?

—Sí, sí…—A pesar de no querer hacerlo, me quité las botas y a paso lento y duro seguí sus indicaciones. Me ubiqué en el espacio vacío que había para mí entre las estaturas de Shintaro y Kido. (1.78 y 1.67 respectivamente).

—Cierra los ojos…—Los cerré—¡Sin trampas!—Pfft, me conoce bien…Desactivé mi poder y luego de eso escuché el marcador moviéndose.

—Oh…Sólo creciste unos milímetros—Es broma? Abrí los ojos y me volteé a ver la marca, que estaba ligeramente más arriba que la del año pasado. Reprimí un suspiro y me volteé a verla algo frustrado.

—No he cambiado mucho…—Desvié la mirada a un punto indefinido. Lo que sea que pudiese hacer para evitar sus ojos serviría.

—Cómo sea~—Luego sentí un abrazo, que era de su parte—Seas como seas, a mí me gustas mucho!—Es increíble como una simples palabras pueden animarte el día. Correspondí con fuerza mientras sonreía. Pero luego oí pasos irregulares que se acercaban lentamente al lugar donde estábamos Momo y yo.

—Ya has comido suficiente por hoy, tienes que hacerte la medición, Konoha…—La voz de Shintaro se oyó por el pasillo. Y efectivamente, eran Shintaro y Kido que arrastraban a un somnoliento Konoha a la pared para medirse.

—…Medición?...—Al parecer él aun no conocía el significado de esa palabra. Momo rió un poco y lo tomó por el brazo, acomodándolo como pudo mientras Kido y Shintaro lo sostenían.

—1.93—La ahora pareja que estaba sosteniendo al albino se miró mutuamente. Mientras Momo guardaba el marcador en silencio.

—No hay forma que uno de nosotros pueda sobrepasar a Konoha…—Kido miró a Konoha de arriba abajo con mucha atención.

—De todas maneras sigue siendo un bio-androide. Es casi imposible que una persona normal crezca a tal grado—Shintaro sacó una de sus conclusiones con lógica. Todos asentimos. Pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, Konoha ya estaba en la cocina mirando el interior del refrigerador.

En ese momento, un sentimiento de envidia me invadió. Fruncí el ceño. No quería que Kido o Shintaro me dijeran algo. Estaba tan paranoico que sólo chasqueé la lengua, besé a Momo rápidamente y me fui fuera.

Mientras me alejaba podía sentir murmullos. Seguramente eran ellos preguntándose por qué me había ido así. Pero necesitaba despejar mi cabeza.

ₓₓₓ

Caminar siempre me ha ayudado a pensar sobre todo lo que me ha ocurrido. Esta vez no era de noche. Había muchas personas a mi alrededor. Yo las miraba vagamente, hasta que vi a alguien que se me hizo familiar. Un albino con ropa extraña y mirada inexpresiva estaba observándome desde otro punto de la muchedumbre. Era obvio que llamaba la atención. Hasta Kido le dijo a Konoha que debía mantenerse dentro y salir sólo cuando sea necesario.

—O-oye…—Con prisa, me despejé el camino y tomé a Konoha del brazo. Él no se resistió para nada esta que llegamos a la parte trasera de un edificio.

—Shuuya-kun…—Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo él sabe mi nombre?

—Konoha…Tú no…—Sus palabras me interrumpieron.

—Shuuya-kun, no tienes por qué estar triste…Todos crecemos en algún momento…—Entrecerró sus ojos. Yo sólo me recargué y me dejé caer con la espalda en el muro de conreto. Escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas y le hablé.

—No importa…Siempre he recibido burlas. Estas no significan nada para mí ahora…—Recordando mi dolorosa niñez, comencé a sollozar.

—Shuuya-kun…—Escuché su voz acercarse y su sombra me cubrió. Con su mano levantó mi rostro. Pero mis lágrimas se vieron escondidas por mi máscara, como casi siempre.

—Déjame…No importa…—Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Pero al hacerlo sólo sentí calor. Calor…¿En mis labios? Sólo fue un roce. Pero en verdad lo hizo.

—Todo está bien…—E hizo lo que jamás imaginé. Sonrió. Débilmente, el inexpresivo albino me sonrió.

—P-pero qué…—¡¿Es que acaso no le da vergüenza besar a un chico?!

—Debemos regresar….—Siendo fuerte, era de esperarse que pudiese cargarme.

No sé por qué Konoha hizo lo que hizo…Pero esas inocentes palabras de consuelo…No las olvidaré.

OoO


End file.
